Olaf's travels
by GodKingOfAlbion
Summary: What happened to Olaf when Willow sent him to an alternate dimension? Did he make it to the land of trolls? And how did he get that hammer? Read and review please.


**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction story, so please be gentle. I would like to hear any ones suggestions or tips, as I am rather new at this. I'm not sure if this is going to be a one short, or if I'm going to build on it, so please let me know what you guys think.**

There was a flash of green light. Followed by a loud thud. Willow Rosenburg had just cast Olaf the toll's unconscious body into a vast void of an infinite number of different dimensions and alternate realities. The witch had intended to send Olaf to the land of the trolls, but did he make it there?

Olaf awoke with a grunt. He slowly sat up, holding his head in pain as he struggled to be seated. His large, muscular body feeling tender. "When I find that red haired witch, I will rip apart her very soul!" He bellowed and echoed for what seemed like forever.

Looking around at his surroundings, Olaf noticed that he was in a swamp. The trees were all warped and twisted, and seemed to be whispering promises of death. The water and the mist seemed to have blended into one. The ground seemed to be bleeding black where the various rocks and boulders were sticking out.

The former human got up cautiously. Every sound made him wary. His hand absent mind idly went to where he kept his hammer. Grasping at nothing, he became wide eyed with worry… and fury

"MY HAMMER!" He cried out "They stole my prized hammer!" Taking his anger out on a near by tree, it shattered with a single punch, revealing that it was incredibly hollow.

Olaf began to walk, searching for a path to a nearby village, where he could cause havoc and mayhem to vent his frustration. After looking around for a ten minutes, He came to the assumption that the swamp went on forever. Taking a well needed break; he sat by a rock and began to contemplate what do to next.

With out his hammer, he felt naked. 10 years after Anyanka had cursed him, He had found himself in a band with three other trolls. Knowing at first glance that he wasn't a "true blood" They called him inferior. Angered by this, he challenged the leader of the gang, A Young woman troll by the name of Helga, to a fight to the death

Female trolls are twice as big as their male counterparts, sometimes bigger. But this one in particular had been blessed by the Norse god, Thor, and had in her possession a hammer that resembled the thunder gods own, Mjionjir.

Anyanka's curse may have gone a little wrong. Not only did she turn Olaf into a troll, but also she accidentally left him with his human intelligence. True, Olaf was never the brightest of Vikings, but compared to regular trolls, he was his new species version of Einstein.

Helga ran at him with full speed with the hammer raised above her head. It was relatively easy for Olaf to move at the last second and use Helga's truck-like momentum to smash her head into a rather sharp rock.

Frighten by this outcome, the other trolls deemed him the new leader. With his mighty hammer, Olaf killed them both as well, afraid that they might kill him for the power the hammer granted him.

Snapping out of his memories, He noticed a large form in the distance approaching in his direction. Taking cover behind a large dead log, he watched as an enormous shrimp like creature glided by. It was red with bright green eyes and smelt vaguely of gunpowder and cheese.

Curious as to where the odd monster was going, Olaf followed it as stealthily one of his size could. About half an hours travel with all but a few times the monster stoped, they came across a large clear passage filled with 3 dozen of the same shrimp monsters, Some of them breathing small flames of blue-ish green out of their mouths.

Olaf suddenly found that all of the creatures had their glowing, green eyes on him. In his eagerness to get a closer look, he accidentally found him self away from the safety of the rocks, trees and stumps he had used for cover. The first thought that came across Olaf's relatively small mind, after the thrill of realising an upcoming fight was on its way, was what he was going to do to Anyanka if he came out of this alive….


End file.
